Grills are generally known to cook food while permitting grease to drip off. A traditional grill is usually controlled by varying the amount of gas flowing to the burner, which may present a problem where the burner is easily extinguished at low temperatures (low flow rate). If this happens, fuel will possibly continue to flow to the burner even though the fuel is not being burned and this poses a dangerous hazard.
In addition, when cooking is completed, a conventional grill is usually left on for a period of time to burn off residue on the cooking grate, which often requires the user to remember to shut the grill off. In the event the user forgets, this also poses a dangerous hazard that may result in a fire.
Further, a grill's controls may be difficult to read, particularly if there are numerous dials or gauges and the user needs the information quickly, such as when the user is busy cooking food. Also, if the grill's controls are spread out over a large area or if the details, such as numerals or gas level indicators, are small or difficult to read, the user may not be able to readily read the controls and this could affect the user's cooking.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,960 and 5,617,840 seem to depict the grill's controls with dials and read outs extending over the entire width of the grill or cooking surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,394 seems to show the grill's controls extending over at least half of the width of the grill.
Another disadvantage with conventional grills may be flare-ups. Flare-ups normally occur when a piece of fat or food falls through the grill rack and lands on the gas burner. Because the burner usually gets extremely hot, the fallen food could cause flames to increase and flare-up at that particular location. Flare-ups can overcook or burn a portion of a food article. Therefore, cooks generally monitor the grill rack so they can extinguish any flare-ups that might occur.
Another problem with conventional gas grills may be hot spots. Hot spots are the areas directly above the burners, which are typically hotter than other locations of the grill rack. Hot spots may cause portions of food articles to cook faster than others. Consequently, cooks must monitor the cooking and rearrange the food articles to ensure even cooking.
Another disadvantage with conventional gas grills may be the smoke caused by flare-ups and charcoal burning in addition to charring of food. The smoke could create harmful emissions and the charred food results in the consumption of injurious carcinogens.
What is desired, therefore, is a grill with an easy to read control that quickly indicates information to a user. Another desire is a grill that reduces flare ups, hot spots, and smoking. A further desire is a grill with enhanced safety features.